Loveless Life
by Shotacon-chan123
Summary: Oliver is always hated. Will his fate change because he choose to audition for the Vocaloid band? Oliver x Len
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to write a new story, just because I'm plain lazy (Okay, I got writer's block for my other story, happy now?)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own vocaloids.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

I walked along the dusty path, thinking about how I will survive in this shitty world. I feel lonely, but nobody even want to care about me. I'm just a piece of trash, nobody wants to be with me. I can just commit suicide, but I'm too scared to. Nobody loves me, and so, I never fell in love.

My parents abuse me. They didn't kill me, they just torture me using knives, swords, needles, hammers and any weapons you can think of, that's part of the reason I got my scars.

My classmates bullied me. Do you notice that I said classmates instead of friends? Well I have no friends, they hated me. They are the reason I lost my left eye, but I still considering myself as a lucky person because they didn't stab my right.

If you're wondering about where I got this bandages, I got these bandages from a teacher, who seemed nice at first, but actually just wants to rape me. I got tricked, and lost my virginity.

Oh, and I'm still wearing clothes, it's my school uniform, though. It's a long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue cape over it. I'm wearing shorts, no shoes and I wear a hat that matches my uniform.

I stopped in front of an advertisement, it looks pretty interesting and I need a job anyway.

'The Vocaloids need more members! Audition now!' is written on the advertisement.

The Vocaloids, huh? I guess I'll audition.

I read more.'Auditions on Tuesday, 15 October 2013, on 12 P.M.' It's today?! I look at the nearest clock, it shows, 11.45, I hope I can go there in time, where is it anyway? 'Auditions at the Vocaloid Mall, registrations at the day of audition.' Vocaloid Mall? It's not too far away, I think I can get there in time.

I quickly ran to the direction of the mall. "Who are the Vocaloids anyway?" I murmured.

* * *

A/N: Is it any good? Review, please? Oh, and read my first story 'I Hate You!' if you haven't, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I figured out how to continue this story, so I continue it. Oh, and you guys can't really see his personality from the last chapter, so this chapter will tell you his character)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids.

* * *

**Oliver POV**

'Vocaloid Mall'

I finally arrived here. What time is it now? It's already 11.55?! I should really go in now, or I'll be late. I quickly ran in, but someone bumped into me. "Ouch! That hurts!" I said, falling to the floor.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry 'bout that!" he-the people who bumped into me-said, offering his right hand.

I just nodded, and took his hand, mumbling a small,"Thanks."

I was just going to walk away when I notice that he tied his blond hair into a small ponytail, that he have cerulean blue eyes and basically all, yeah ALL, shota characteristics. And I was like: 'why did I meet this kind of people? Out of all people in this fucking world?!'

_Thump!_ Wait, did I just hear my heart skipped a beat for a second there? Probably my imagination. Well, he look kind of cool, in a way. However, my face remains expressionless .

He seemed confused for a second, but he open that shota mouth of his and said,"Hey, are 'ya here for 'da auditions?"

"Uh, yeah, I need money and-"

He dragged me in before I even finish my sentence, saying,"Then, what're 'ya waitin' for? I'll help ya' go there! 'Da apology for bumpin' to 'ya b'fore!"

What is up with this guys's language? I can't understand him!

"Um, excuse me, but can you talk in complete sentence?" I asked him.

He turned to me, and smiled," Well, 'course, I mean, of course!" He looked away, I'm predicting that he is blushing at his mistakes.

I just shot him a smile. Wait! Did I just smiled? I haven't smiled for what? 11 years or something? Man, this guy is funny.

"Hey, were here already, I already register you and you got number 10! Good Luck!" He said, patting my hat, I mean, my head and run to sit on... one of the judges's seats?!

He's one of the judges?! Oh my god I'm going to fail! What are we supposed to do in this audition anyway?

Just after I think about it, one of the judges, who have loooong pink hair, went up to the stage.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Today, we're going to held an audition for the next singers for the vocaloids!" She said. Everyone cheered.

Singers?! So, I'll have to sing? Well, I have a song that I remembered well. So, I guess it's not really much of a problem then.

"We're going to choose 5 vocaloids,because we're really running low on singers," She continued.

Five,huh? Do I really got a chance?!

"This audition isn't hard, you just have to sing one song on this stage according to your numbers and, we, the judges will give you scores, we'll announce the winners one hour after the audition ended," She explained.

"Well, everyone! Are you ready to be next vocaloids?" She asked. The crowd shouted 'yeah' as their answer. She seems to be pleased by their answers and she mumbled something before going back to one of the judges's seats.

"Thanks Luka, now we'll start from the first contestant, contestant number one, please go up to the stage!" A guy with freakishly long feminine purple hair next to the-pink haired girl-Luka, said.

I noticed that there are only seven judges. A teal haired girl, a blue haired guy, a brunette, the freakishly feminine purple haired guy, Luka, the guy who bumped into me and a girl who look exactly like him. I wonder why they need more singers, I mean, they got enough people, right?

Then, a green haired girl who have googles on her head went up to the stage. "Hiya! My name is Gumi Megpoid, and today, I will sing the song 'Ten faced' and I hope you guys will enjoy it!" She said, holding the microphone.

Then, the music started playing, it's pretty interesting and the judges thought that too, they seemed impressed. She started singing, and man, she sings really fast, I just clapped my hands in awe. When she's done, she bowed and said,"Thank you!" and walk from the stage.

"Okay, now for the second contestant, contestant number two, you can go up to the stage now!" That purple haired guy said, and a girl with black hair tied into 2 pigtails ran up to the stage.

"Uh, um, my name is Yuki K-Kaai, t-today I will sing a song titled 'Oyasumi, Onii-chan' and I hope everyone here will enjoy it!" She said. The music starts playing. It's a slow song, and I bet I can sleep now. When she's done, all the judges are already almost asleep. She bowed and ran from the stage.

"Uh, okay, now for the next contestant!" The purple haired guy said. Until the 9th contestant.

"Now, the 10th contestant, please come up to the stage,"He said. I walked to the stage.

"My name is Oliver and I'm going to sing a song titled...

* * *

A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is crappy.. and just pretend that all the Vocaloids understand English, okay?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids

* * *

**Len POV**

I just sat here, waitin' for 'da guy that I bumped into got his turn. Well,if he's good I'l let him in.

"Now, the 10th contestant, please come up to the stage,"Gakupo said. Finally! I've been waitin' for this for what I feel like ages!

'Da guy walked up to 'da stage.

"My name is Oliver," he- Oliver -said, still expressionless. Wait, he have no surname? Hmm, interestin'! And his name is so cute! Uuuhh ... Just try to forget I said that...

"And I'm going to sing a song titled 'Dinky Dink', I hope all of you will enjoy it," he continued. Dinky Dink?! Isn't that song supposed to be a cheerful song?! Well, yeah, he IS cute. But he's expressionless, can he really sing it?! I stare at him in disbelief, my friends stare at him too, well, except Kaito and Rin, both of 'em got nosebleeds, perverts.

Just then, the music start.

"1...2...3...4,"he started, OMG, HIS VOICE IS SO ADORABLE! I THINK I'LL HAVE A NOSEBLEED NOW! I pressed my nose until I calmed down.

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to," he continued. He did it while smiling, I THINK I'M GOING TO BE A PERVERTED PEDOPHILE NOW...

Who could have thought an expressionless boy can be this adorable? OH MY GOD I THINK I'M NOT ONLY TURNING TO BE A PERVERTED PEDOPHILE BUT I THINK I'M ALSO TURNING TO BE A SHOTACON, OH MY GOD!

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to you," he sang, stretching his hand like he wanted to hug me. OMFG FOR 'DA SAKE OF BANANAS I THINK I'M REALLY TURNING INTO A SHOTACON! BUT I THINK I'M ALSO TURNING GAY! OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHATSHOULDIDOWHATSHOLDIDOWHATSHOULDIDO!

I started blushing, and I pressed my nose again, but nobody seem to mind me, they're too focused on Oliver, 'da cute, sweet, adorable Oliver, 'da Oliver who turned me into a perverted pedophile, 'da Oliver who turned me ga- I think it's better if I don't finish that sentence and start focusing on Oliver again.

"You kept me going and singing in circles," he continued and started spinning in a very adorable way. With his cape flying around realistically. OH MY BANANA ARE ALL BOYS THIS CUTE?!

"You kept me twisting and turning all over," he sang, tripping on his own foot right after he spin. But, how he trip is so fuckin' adorable!

"You kept me feeling and swimming in sunshine Don't forget me this time..," he sang, after standing up. Aww...who'd want to forget you... you're so friggin' adorable...

Then a bird suddenly fly to him. Wait! That's an American Goldfinch,how could it be here? And wait! Is that bird... wearing a black sunglasses?!

Oliver seem to notice the bird because he let the bird sit on his shoulder. DAMMIT! SUNGLASSES BIRD! I really wanted to be in your position right now!

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to..." he sang, smiling to that freakin' bird. That bird chirped happily, I swear I'm gonna kill it later...

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to you," He sang more, stretchin' his arms again. My heart skipped a beat, OH MY GOD am I really gay? BUT WHAT IF I'M BI?! WILL I ALSO BE ATTRACTED TO GIRLS?!

"You kept me going and singing in circles You kept me twisting and turning all over You kept me feeling and swimming in sunshine Don't forget me this time..,"he sang, while locatin' one of his fingers to that bird so it can cling to his finger. REALLY... I'M REALLY MAD RIGHT NOW!

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to..."he continued, smilin' at the goldfinch as he sang. Urgh...

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to you..," he sang, finally lettin' the bird fly off. Now that the freakin' bird is gone... I think blood will come rushing to my nose soon... I think it'll be better if I press my nose now...

"You kept me going and singing in circles You kept me twisting and turning all over You kept me feeling and swimming in sunshine Don't forget me this time..," he sang while turnin' around in circles again, tryin' not to trip this time, he failed anyway and he fell down again.

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I belong to...," he sang adorably, holding his hat I THINK I CAN'T HELP MY NOSEBLEED ANYMORE! OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THE TISSUE ROLLS?!

"Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dinky Dink Dinky Dink Dinky Dink No Time To Think I... belong... to.. you...,"he sang, a really very adorable wide smile spreadin' across his face. At the same time, I found the tissue rolls, I took some tissues and hold it in front of my nose. _Squirt!_ RIGHT IN TIME!

The music stopped. Oliver took his hat off and bowed. Right then, the smile on his face disappeared. It is back to his emotionless expression. Is he an actor or somethin'?! Well... he is still adora- I REALLY THINK I SHOULD STOP...

"Thank you," he said, right before walking from the stage. Suddenly, that freakin' sunglasses bird fly to him and sat on his hat while chirping.

I want Oliver to b'come a Vocaloid, that's for sure...

* * *

A/N: Do you guess right for the song?! When I'm writing this chapter I feel like I'm a gay guy... but I'm a freaking girl!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wrote this because I'm bored and I have nothing to do, well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

I walked from the stage, yeah, and I'm really VERY aware of all the fucking eyes that are staring at me, if you're wondering.

Urgh, it reeked of blood here. And I know exactly what kind of blood it was.

Nosebleeds.

Yeah, no kidding. The audiences and judges are seriously pervy.

Like a platypus. Or something. Dunno.

And I wonder where that goldfinch went...

Why did it wear sunglasses anyway?! It's seriously weird...

Oh! There it is!

The goldfinch before came flying towards me. I ignored all the stares and walked to my previous seat.

I sat down with the goldfinch clinging to my shoulder.

I think I should name this goldfinch. I seriously can't just call it 'goldfinch' or something, right?

What will be a good name, I wonder?

Just then, a James Bond movie trailer is played.

A James Bond trailer. In a Vocaloid concert. Like, SERIOUSLY?!

Then it hits me. I can just name this goldfinch 'Bond'.

Haha. Like I would. Seriously.

But I think I can name him James. It's a common name, I know.

I ran out of ideas! I'll just call him using his new name. And see whether he like it or not.

"James, come here..," I said. Locating one of my fingers near him.

Unexpectedly, he jumped to my index finger while chirping happily.

I think he liked his new name. Well, at least his name isn't a stupid name.

Like Tom(You know, that pussy cat, it's seriously stupid). Or Cheese. Or Pizza. Or something.

I snapped out of my stupid thoughts. Yeah, it's seriously stupid.

I tried to concentrate on the next contestant. But I can't.

Blood.

I think that's the reason. And I'm hungry. Like, REALLY hungry.

I should really eat something. Now.

"Dear contestants, we'll be having a 30 minutes break. Us Vocaloids will give you free foods!" The blue haired guy shouted, grinning happily.

I swear, he's an idiot. Like, a SUPER idiot. And his hair is li-

Wait! Did he just say free foods?! Good! I have nothing in my pocket.

Except for that bubblegum. Eww. Where did I get it anyway?

Oh, yeah, some random guy walked to me and put it in my pocket. Seriously.

Now, I don't actually care what they will give me.

Then, that shota guy came up to me, bringing a lunch box. He handed it to me, and sat beside me.

I opened that lunch box. I almost laughed at it. ALMOST.

I'll tell you what's inside.

First, there's this, eggplant thingy. It's chopped into 2 pieces. One of them is placed on top of the other piece. Seriously?!

Second, this ice cream and leek. The ice cream is on top of the leek. I mean, are you sure it's tasty?

Third, this banana. And orange. And sake. They're mixed together and placed together in a cup.

Last, this tuna and bread. It's tuna bread. The tuna and bread are mixed together.

But, like you may think, my face remains expressionless. James chirped happily.

I think he wants the bread.

I took a bit of the tuna bread and gave it to James. I smiled. A really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, super tiny smile.

And yet that shota guy still catched it.

"Ah, you smiled..," He said, giving me the sweetest smile someone ever gave me.

I blushed, for the first time in my life. What is wrong with me!

I looked away, trying to cover my blush. Surprisingly, he didn't notice and continued eating his lunch.

And I realized something. I don't even know this guy's name!

I decided to just, you know, ask him.

"Uh, excuse me, but, uh, m-may I know w-what your n-name i-i-i-is?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah, of course. Wait, you didn't know my name?"

"Uh, n-no," I stuttered nervously, unconsciously patting James' head.

When I patted James' head, there's a strange look on him, but it only lasted for a second. Is it just my imagination? Probably.

"Oh, I thought you'd know. My name is Len. Len Kagamine. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" He said while munching a banana happily, seriously?! A banana?!

"Um, I'm sorry i-if I sound r-rude, bu-but do y-you like bananas?" I asked him, again. Why can't I stop asking him things? Curiosity? Probably not. Then why is it?

"Yeah, they're the best food in the world! Why do you ask?" He beamed excitedly.

"Uh, curiosity. That's all," I said. My face is back to it's emotionless state. It feels better this way anyway.

"Okay. So, uh, when will you start eating, then?" He asked.

Oh. God. I'm too focused on him I forgot to eat! I think that never happened before.

I blushed and started eating. The eggplant. The Tuna Bread. The leek-ice cream. But not the sake thing.

No. Just, no.

I'm underaged. Even though I have been bullied, raped and tortured. Those things are not my fault at all. And if I believed that, I will never do something bad, right?

He, Len, stared at me intently. It's seriously creeping me out.

"Uh, L-Len-kun, i-is there s-something wrong?" I asked. I meant every word.

Is there something wrong with me?

These ugly scars. Bandages. My dirty uniform. My stutters.

Normal. Seriously normal.

"Uh, n-nothing," He said, and blushed. Why is he blushing?

"What's your favorite colour?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, n-navy blue a-and yellow..," I said, not looking directly at him.

"Oh, I love yellow, too!" He said while smiling.

I blushed. What is wrong with me?!

"How old are you?" He asked, putting his lunch box to his bag.

"M-Me? I-I'm t-thirteen," I answered.

"And I'm fourteen. You're just a year younger than me, that's great!" He said, looking awfully happy.

"Uh, w-what d-do you m-mean?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as I could.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered nervously.

I think he's hiding something. But it's none of my business, right?

"Oh, the break's over already! I had fun talking to you. Let's talk again later. Bye, Oliver!" He said. Stood up and waved at me while running back to his seat.

I waved back at him.

Now I really wanted to pass this audition. And I don't even know why.

* * *

A/N: Who are the Vocaloids that should win, according to you? Write that Vocaloid in a review and send it to me, please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I'm co-writing a new fanfiction with my friend, PurrinPon-Kun, mind you she's a GIRL not a guy, and I have published the first chapter! Read it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloids

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Oh, the break's over already! I had fun talking to you. Let's talk again later. Bye, Oliver!" I said, I meant every word. I stood up and waved at him while running back to my seat beside Rin.

He waved back at me. Wait, that's IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way he'll be waving back at a person like me...

Well, either way, I'll just pretend he did. And I felt my face turning crimson red.

I must've been really red because Rin looked really, really, concerned when she saw me as I sat down on my seat.

"Hey, Len. Are you okay?" She said, placing her right hand on my forehead.

"You're red, and warm, do you catch a fever... or.. OH MY GOSH! LEN, YOU HAVE JUST FUCKING TALKED WITH THAT OLIVER KID, RIGHT?! ARE YOU FRIGGING BL—Hmph.."

She's cussing now, that means she's excited. Yeah, Rin cusses when she's excited.

"Yeah, Rin, I'm b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-blushing, just... stop talking so loudly, everyone's staring...," I whispered, pointing to the crowd while covering her mouth.

"Oh, okay Lenny! I promise I'll fucking put him in! So, stop being worried!" Rin said, salutin' at me while smirkin'.

I blushed a deeper shade of red.

She sat and turned around to face Miku, probably to gossip. Urgh, girls.

Should I sit? No? Should I? Should I not?

After all of those craps, I decided to sit down on my seat to hear more performances.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But nobody said anything.

"Now for the 20th contestant!" Gakupo _finally_ said. FINALLY!

I wonder who it'll be this time! I hope they're not crappy! Even if they aren't, Oliver is definitely 'da best!

Uh, f-forget what I just said.

Just then a girl, with long, reddish-pinkish-orangey hair using some kind of...

Neko clothes...

Wait, what?!

Neko clothes?!

Is she one of the contestants? If she is, she's really weird. I mean, what kind of people use neko clothes?! Especially to an audition?!

Oh, well, she's not the only weird one here, I guess. I scan all the Vocaloids, including myself, we're all weird.

For instance, I'm weird, I tied my hair into a banana-shaped ponytail.

Rin's weird, she wears a big, fluffy, white ribbon on top of her head.

Miku's weird, she loves leeks, you know, those oniony-vegetables thingy.

Kaito's weird, he wears his scarf everyday, whatever the weather is.

Meiko's weird, she's always... I dunno, act like herself?

Gakupo's weird, I mean, LOOK AT HIS HAIR!

And Luka's weird too, she somehow fell for Gakupo.

Anyways, she ran up to the stage.

"My name is Nekomura Iroha and today I will be singing a song titled 'Neko Neko Super Night Fever' nyan~. I hope everyone here will enjoy it, nyan~" She beamed happily.

Why did she add so many 'nyans~' there?

Well, she have 'neko' as a name, okay, normal. And it's a neko song. Okay, now her outfit made more sense.

I think I understood it already.

So, when the music started, I am pretty much staring off at nothing in particular and my thoughts drift off to something else.

Oliver... I wonder what's he's doing now...

I hope he's alright...

Well, he's been sittin' down on that chair so he's fine, I suppose...

He's with that bird... But oh well, at least he's happy...

I wonder how he will react if he's chosen...

Will he be happy? Excited? Sad? Mad? I just hope he'll be happy...

I wonder how he'll look like if he wears a dress—NO!

I didn't just think that! No you heard—actually it's more like read—WRONG!

Urgh...

Laugh when you can...

I think he'll be so cute if he wore a dress. I felt my face getting warmer. And blood rushing to my nose and uh, a 'certain area of mine'. I knew you guys know where it is and I'm too embarrassed to say that out loud so, there.

I really need a pack of tissues now...

Now!

Like, immediately!

Or, right away!

As in, instantly. Well, you get the picture.

As fast as it went, my thoughts drift of to Oliver again.

Oliver wearing a mini skirt—No! I may NOT think of those perverted thought again, EVER!

Now, where are the tissues?

Thankfully, I found it and I placed it in front of my— seriously almost nose bleeding—nose.

Rin who I think actually heard my nose bleed, tap me on my shoulder.

"Len, it's fucking break time now, you can go find a seat and sit with Oliver, I promise I won't say anything to anyone and will fucking keep my mouth shut!" She said as she pushed me.

"Rin!" I said, trying to walk by myself.

"I can walk by myself, you know.."

I heard Rin snicker. She removed her hand from my back and I almost fall down to the floor. Good thing I notice it and quickly stood up.

"Riiiinnn!"

"Hahahahahaha... Len, you dumbass, now GO! GO and make love to your precious little Ollie!" I heard Rin say.

And I immediately turned beet red.

"R-Rin, don't refer to him as 'my precious little Ollie' and I-I'm not going t-to make l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love to h-h-him..." I stuttered, unfortunately, she didn't hear me. And she turned around to talk with Miku, most probably gossiping. Rin...

So I quickly ran away from her.

I looked around, trying to spot Oliver in this crowd.

"James, don't peck my hat, okay, good boy.."

Wait, that sounds familiar. Awfully familiar. It's Oliver's, I just know it.

I mean who else will have that kind of slow, soothing voice with a thick british accent which is at the same time absolutely adorable?!

See?

No one is like that!

Only Oliver, right?

I told you I'm always right!

Wait, actually I'm kinda 'left'...

Rin is 'right'...

Oh, well. I approached him and tap his shoulder.

"AH, What?" He half-talked half-shouted. I was taken aback by his behaviour.

"Oh, it's j-just y-y-you, L-Len-kun..., I'm s-sorry I shouted at y-you..." He sighed with relief when he said the first half but in the second half he sounds kinda, you know, nervous or like, he didn't want to be here? Or was he sorry?

Strange.

At least I hope it's nothing, I'll die if he didn't want to be near me, I mean, who wouldn't if their crush avoided them, most, or all of the time?!

Wait, did I just admit I have a crush on him?

I did say I loved him but I thought my feelings weren't real, I only admire him.

I don't love Oliver.

I don't love 'da small, cute, sweet, Oliver. I don't love 'da adorable Oliver who is petting his pet bird.

Nope.

Nah.

Nada.

Nev-

Who am I kidding?! I can't even buy this to myself...

I love him, it's obvious.

I love him, with all my heart and soul, I just don't have confidence in myself.

I just hope he doesn't hate me.

Well, for now, I'm happy if I can at least talk to him.

But later, I might want something more than that.

"Hey Oliver, wanna talk? I'm free now," I said, it's the only thing I can say now, anyway.

* * *

A/N: How about that? Is it good? I hope it is. Please, REVIEW!


End file.
